Creating something beautiful
by Verseau87
Summary: Kurt Hummel, famous photographer, living for his work and his dog. Blaine Anderson, new up and coming painter, just getting his name in the spotlight. When they meet, sparks fly, and together they create something beautiful.


I own nothing Glee related

This was a prompt from two gorgeous friends of mine, D and G

This is for you girls

Prompt: Famous Photographer Kurt and Painter Blaine

...

Kurt stood looking at the models before him, taking in their appearances for the perfect shoot. Vogue magazine wanted something 'edgy', at least that's what the CEO had told Kurt on the phone.

The models were all perfect girls and guys, naturally, all slim, tall, tanned. Perfect.

"Could Katy move over to the left please...that's right...bend your left shoulder in a little...great." Kurt was directing his set up.

The models had been in the same positions for over 45 minutes already and he was starting to sense some upset vibes from them, but he didn't care. He was good at his job, and he was a perfectionist.

And the perfect shot was needed for this. He had un-ending patience, and the ability to see flaws in anything, be it clothes, make-up, the looks on faces.

Kurt was sure that if he wasn't as famous a photographer as he was, he would be receiving some choice glares right about now.

"Justin...that's your name right?" he asked the tall blonde, broad shouldered perfectly sculpted man at the end, and received a nod back, "could you slide down just a little...and place your hand around her waist...little lower...that's great."

He spent another few seconds walking around the models, there were 5 altogether, and inspected every portion of the shot he would be taking.

Satisfied with how he had set it up, he had his assistant, Jonathan, set his camera up on it's tripod, exactly 45° to the left of the set, and looking up from the floor at a 18° angle, to catch the light across the models clothes and skin.

Playing with the lighting had also been an experience that Kurt had loved. He spent 4 years in F.I.T studying what lighting and colours do what to skin tone and clothing textures. He was well versed in all aspects of photgraphy.

It had started back in high school, taking pictures of his own clothes, or clothes he would have his friends model for him, he began at F.I.T studying fashion design, but his photgraphy graphics class brought a whole new light into his life.

He loved capturing moments, and being able to perfect his shot entirely.

He was 33 years old, and he lived in California now. He moved out about 5 years ago, there were a lot more companies and celebrity events that demanded his attention.

He had made a name for himself, and everyone seemed to want their photoshoots directed and shot by himself. He loved the attention and the fame and the money it paid, but he wasn't happy.

He had a 4 bedroom house, with 2 ensuite bathrooms, upstairs and downstairs toilet and showers, a huge jacuzzi in a massive garden, and a dog, a rescued husky mix, called Maximus.

He has had many relationships, but almost all of them found his lerfectionist attitude a bit too tedious to deal with, and none of his boyfriends had lasted past the 3 month mark for the past 6 years.

He was lonely. He wanted to share his life. His friends were all married, some with children, some without, but they weren't alone. They always had a plus one on the card.

Kurt didn't. And he wanted it, so badly.

He shook out of his thoughts as he bent and snapped a couple of tester pictures, before looking over to the laptop screen that Jonathan had held up for him to view.

"Maybe a lower angle...let's try 21°."

Jonathan nodded and set about angling the cameras lens and tripod again, before relenting it to Kurt once more.

"That's better," Kurt exclaimed as he took the testers again, checking the laptop screen and nodding his head before taking a couple more pictures and then shutting the camera off.

"Ok, everyone, that's a wrap." He called out and all the models dropped their stances in relief and moaned and groaned as they moved towards the exit.

"Jonathan, make sure to send those by direct mail, ok?" His assistant nodded as Kurt packed the camera into it's proper case, "and make sure to save copies for reference."

"Yes Kurt."

"Great. I'm going to head to lunch, I'm meeting a friend," Kurt said as he loaded his tripod and camera case into his big carrycase, "you can have the rest of the day to yourself."

"Thanks," Jonathan smiled up at him from the laptop for a second before looking back down, "you can go, i'll lock up, boss, have a good lunch."

"Ok. Thanks, see you later."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt walked into the café at around 1pm, after he dropped his precious camera off at home with the car, he decided to walk to lunch.

He was meeting one of his oldest friends here, she was in Cali for a promotional thing of her own, and she wanted to catch up. Kurt hadn't seen her for about 4 years, since Mike's wedding.

"Hey there stranger." came a smooth high voice behind him and a hand landed on his shoulder, he smiled brightly as he turned around.

"Rachel Berry." He said as he encased her in his arms, before noticing that there was a bump pressing into his abdomen, and he pulled back a little in shock.

"Oh my god! Rach!" He exclaimed in shock as he took in her huge rounded tummy.

"Surprise!" She said excitedly as she placed her palms over her front and rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked as he hugged her again, and then making an 'Aww' face at her stomach, to which she laughed.

"I hadn't seen you in forever, Kurt, and i hardly ever get to talk to you." she began as she made her way towards the nearest table to take a seat, and Kurt followed behind her, "I didn't know exactly how to tell you, so i thought i would surprise you."

"Well colour me surprised." He said as she giggled again.

They ordered their lunch, and Kurt also got a coffee, while Rachel oredered a lemon and raspberry cream tea, which she claimed helped her with the terrible heartburn she kept experiencing.

They talked about her Broadway show, and how lucky she had been with the amount of publicity it gave her. Fame had been her friend for about 5 minutes before it tried to kick her down, Kurt understood that. Being famous was a total life gamble.

Rachel spoke about her husband, Jesse, and how he had helped her, and when they decided to have children, with her run in the show was over.

"I'm 7 months now, so she is due very soon."

Kurt did a double take at that.

"She?"

"It's a girl!" she squealed happily and Kurt clapped his hands together excited.

"Aww, she's going to be sooo cute, hun." he said as he grasped Rachel's hand across the table as Rachel just smiled at him proudly.

"I'm so happy for you."

She smiled at him again before batting her eyelashes playfully bashful, and he giggled at her.

"So what about you," she said and Kurt arched an eyebrow in confusion, she laughed, "anybody special i should know about?"

Kurt fought the urge to frown, remaining smiling for his best friend, but Rachel caught the colour that dulled in his eyes a little at the question.

"Nope, no one." Kurt said, and Rachel smiled comfortingly at him.

"It will happen, Kurt," Rachel started as she held his hand, a fiercely protective look on her face and determination in her eyes, "Mr Right is out there."

"I hope so."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What?!" Blaine yelled excitedly at his friend, and Wes just covered his ears and told him to keep it down, "I have a show when? How?"

"I have a friend who works in the building and he asked around about it and they offered you a place, if they could see your work, so i sent them an email of some of the best ones," Wes explained as he shrugged, while eating his lunch, "and they accepted."

"Oh my gosh!" Blaine said as he fell back in his seat, "I have an art show, in a gallery."

"Uhuh." Wes said nonchalantly as he ordered another drink from the passing waitress.

"Wow."

Blaine sat in shock for a moment. He had been working towards his own gallery show for years, and he thought he was never going to catch a break. But Wes, his bff and manager for the last 3 years, had broken into the foundation for him.

He couldn't believe it.

Blaine left school at 16, his parents had been totally bereft about it, and had troed and failed many many times to get him to reconsider, but Blaine knew the path he wanted to go down, and it wasn't academically.

They had finally relented to his choice when he turned 18 and started selling pieces of his art to pricate buyers online and had started to make a few thousand dollars a month.

He started saving to move to California, a place he had always pictured himself living. And about anotger year down the line he had managed to save enough to get himself there.

He had got in touch with his friend from Dalton, Wes, who had a spare room for Blaine to rent, and he started living with him and carrying on doing what he did best.

Paint.

Blaine loved contouring and texture, fading and brightening lights, and how the shadows played around with the setting. He loved to paint, he had found the knack for it when hos best friend Sam, from middle school had to ld him to find a hobby.

He had started painting and drawing.

And he had loved it ever since.

He knew colours and composition and lighting, he also knew about pen quality and painting boards and canvas and paper quality. He wouldn't have learnt much more than he already knew in school, so he quit.

Now, at 25, with about 1,500 portraits, landscapes and abstract paintings under his belt, he was finally pushing through into the art world.

"Thanks, man."

Wes smiled at him and nodded.

"Just make loads of money and I will be a happy manager."

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend, before punching him in the shoulder.

"Well I'll try." Blaine answered as Wes paid the lunch bill and moved to stand.

"I've got to go meet Catherine for wedding stuff, but I'll need to talk to you later about media attention and photography at the event ok?"

"Sure," Blaine agreed as he walked alongside Wes and out of the small sushi bar, "good luck."

He gave Wes a cheeky smile, and Wes waved him off as he sped up his walk to his car.

Blaine watched as Wes drove off before deciding a nice walk in the park was a great idea in the haply mood he was in right now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Kurt had left Rachel, promising to keep in touch more than he had been, he had finally got home. Maxi was waiting to greet him with big slobbery kisses, and Kurt laughed as the silly dog slipped over on the hard wood flooring as he scooted around Kurt's legs excitedly, barking up at him.

"What's the matter boy, wanna go for a walk?" He asked the big black shaggy furred dog as it whipped it's fluffy tail against his legs.

Maximus barked at him and started doing an impression of 'Tigger' bouncing around on his hind legs and pointing his nose up to the hook his leash was hanging from by the coat rack.

"Ok, ok." Kurt said in a calming voice, trying to placate the excitable canine a little as he grabbed the leash, "alright let's go to the park for a run then."

He clipped the leash onto the dog's collar, and making sure he had doggy doo-doo bags and his phone, wallet and keys, he opened the door, only to be dragged out of it again by the excitable dog attached to his arm.

"Whoa, Maxi, slow down boy." he admonished the dog in a semi-serious tone, and the dog looked back up at him before heeling slightly.

"That's better."

They made a quick circle around the little block, for Max to do his business. Kurt found it easier to clear it off the cement path than out of grass.

Then as soon as Kurt had ridden himself of the little plastic doo-doo package in the nearby dog bin, they were headed to the park for a run.

As soon as they crept through the gate, which was hard to navigate opening a big clasp with an excitable, bouncing, elephant-sized dog hanging on your arm, they made it to the park.

It wasn't all that busy today, and there were hardly any kids today for Max to knock over so Kurt undone his leash and set him free to roam.

Maximus was a very good dog, around people and other animals. He was like a big teddy bear and once you gave him attention, he loved you forever.

Kurt had rescued him from a shelter that was going to put him and another sibling of his down, after rescuing them from a burnt down building, and no one came to claim them.

Kurt had taken both pups home, but sadly his sister Ellie had a lung infection that she was too weak to fight and no matter how much the vets tried to save her, it was too late.

Maximus only got stronger and larger, much larger than the vets said he would grow, because he had been so underweight as a pup, but now he had massive bulk and huge fuzzy hair all over him. If Kurt didn't know better, from looking at him from the side, you would mistake him for a bear.

Kurt was leaning against a tree nearby where Max had run off into the bushes, watching a squirrel gather a few seeds from the ground, when he heard a loud yell followed by barking and then laughter.

That was Max.

Kurt followed where Max had disappeared too, and came upon an oddly amusing sight.

Max had managed to knock someone over, and that someone was laughing hysterically while Max was trying to lick at his face and neck.

Kurt nearly giggled himself at the display, before shaking it off and retrieving his dog.

"Maxi, no," he said as he approached and yanked the dog's collar, pulling him up and off of the man on the ground, "bad dog."

"Oh no, please," the man on the ground said while sitting and brushing some slobber off of his shirt, "don't tell him off, it's fine. I love dogs."

Kurt looked down at the man as he grinned up at him from the ground.

"I'm sorry he knocked you over-"

"No he didn't, I was just laying here, he just jumped on," the man laughed again as he stroked Max's head and stood up straight, "my fault for being an easy target."

Kurt smiled at that, and let go of Max's collar, watching as the big shaggy dog bounded through the bushes again.

"I'm Blaine." The handsome mane said as he held out a hand, smiling brightly.

"Kurt." he said while he shook Blaine's hand, taking in the way most of the ends of his forefingers were calloused.

He turned Blaine's had over in his, Blaine just watched him curiously as he ran a fingertip over the callouses on Blaine's hand.

"Musician?" Kurt asked when he looked up, Blaine smiled and shook his head a little.

"Painter."

"Ah." Kurt nodded in understanding, releasing Blaine's hand.

"What do you do?" Blaine asked as he looked over at where Max was sniffing around in some leaves.

"Photographer."

"That's cool."

Kurt just nodded his head before turning to watch Max try to chase a squirrel, but it was too fast for him.

"Have you lived in L.A long?" Blaine asked as looked Kurt up and down while he wasn't looking.

"About 5 years now. You?"

"Same."

As Kurt was about to ask something else, his cell phone rang, and he looked sheepishly at Blaine while answering it.

"Hello?"

"Oh Kurt thank god I could reach you."

"Jonathan what is it?" Kurt became extremely worried about the urgency in his assistant's voice.

"Please tell me that you have a back up grid for the files on the laptop?"

"Erm...no. Why?"

"Shit...I may have...spilt my coffee...on the laptop."

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

"Are you kidding?!"

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I-"

"Nope. Stop talking."

Jonathan stopped what he was in the middle of saying at Kurt's authoritative tone.

"Did you at least send the last pictures out before it happened?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Kurt breathed a slight sigh of relief, "I'll buy a new laptop tomorrow. But it's coming out of your pay, Jon."

"I understand, boss."

"Ok. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Kurt didn't wait for affirmation after that, he hung up. His anger at the situation was dissipating but he remembered that there was somebody watching him so he quickly plastered on a smile.

"Sorry about that, my assistant destroyed a computer of mine." Blaine grimaced in sympathy for him, "and i have to search for a new one online tonight."

"Sucks." Blaine said as Kurt quickly called the dog over and leashed him back up.

"It was nice to meet you Blaine."

"You too." Blaine replied lightly as he patted the dog on the head, "maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." Kurt called back as he walked off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine and Wes had scoured through about a dozen companies, to put his name out there in the media, only a couple of the artsy ones seemed interested.

"This is going to be a bust isn't it?" Blaine asked solemnly as Wes hung up the phone on yet another rejection.

"Don't lose faith now, B, we still have over a month to go."

Blaine couldn't help but lose faith in it. If the media wasn't interested, why on earth would the people who lived here be?

Wes' phone rang within a minute of hanging up, and Wes answered quickly, putting the speaker on to involve Blaine too.

"Hello?"

"Wes Montgomery? Hi, it's Rachel." came a light tone from the speaker.

Wes and Blaine looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Rachel Berry? They told me that you weren't available to get hold of?" Wes explained and Rachel giggled a little.

"I wasn't... but I am now. You say you need publicity and a photographer?" She asked in a business like voice.

"That's correct."

"I have just the two people you need. My husband Jesse St James, he was looking for something else in the arts to promote and we looked through the emails you sent us, this young artist of yours is very talented." She described, and Blaine's face melted into a proud smile.

"Thank you very much, Miss Berry." He said, cutting across Wes' 'thank you.'

"Oh is he there? Ha ha." Rachel said amused before continuing, "Well my husband said he would be glad to promote it, and we will see that it gets the proper coverage."

"That's very generous of you and your husband." Wes cut back in before Blaine could answer.

"Oh it's nothing. I also have a photographer friend, who I'm sure would be willing to shoot for the night too."

Wes and Blaine both smiled and high-fived each other loudly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What?" Kurt said in a disbelieving tone as he looked Rachel up and down before moving his gaze to her husband.

"So what I'm up for renting out now? Just because I'm your friend?"

Rachel shook her head quickly.

"No. Of course not."

"Well it feels like it." Kurt said as he pouted like a child.

Jesse sighed.

"Please Kurt, we need you. We'll pay you anything you want."

"I don't need your money." Kurt said as he shook his head in defeat, as both sets of eyes stared into him, "Fine but you pay for the prints and the ink and paper."

Rachel squealed excitedly and threw her arms around Kurt, and he caught her massive bulk within his own arms so she wouldn't fall.

"Thank you." She said grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah." He said sarcastically but he couldn't stop tge smile spreading across his own lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt walked into the massive gallery, taking photographs of anything and everything he could. There were media presenters here, as well as some art critics and some celebrities.

Kurt took a slow walk around, staring at some of the paintings before deciding how to capture it's essence within the perfect shot.

Jesse needed a couple of photographs with a few of the people that were milling around the place, and Kurt acquiesced before moving back to the paintings again.

One if them intrigued him so much, that he didn't take a photograph of it at all.

He bought it.

It was simple, it was a picture of a white rose sitting on top of a Romeo and Juliet hardback book, the rose was wilting a little and the brush strokes across the book and background looked almost angry, but the rose itself was painted so delicately. Kurt wanted it.

He moved on and stood to stare at one abstract painting, before he heard a voice next to him.

"I heard you bought the painting of the rose?"

Kurt turned around and came face to face with the handsome man from the park. Blaine.

"Blaine?!"

"Kurt?!"

They both stood in shock at each other before chuckling quietly.

"Is it your gallery?" Kurt asked in admiration, before turning to capture a picture of the painting.

"Yes. You're the famous photographer friend of Rachel Berry?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt steady his camera and move its angle for the shot.

"That I am." Kurt replied as he smiled back at him.

"So you're Kurt...Hummel? World renowned photographer and celebrity photo shoot director?" Blaine said in a breathless tone, becoming a little star struck and Kurt blushed a little under his admiring gaze.

"That's me."

"Wow." Was all Blaine could say.

Kurt chuckled a little as he walked around Blaine, heading to the next piece.

Blaine followed Kurt around the gallery, watching him snap from all different angles, and suddenly felt a little self conscious of his art.

"So what do you think about the paintings?" he asked as Kurt finished taking a few more pictures of the room.

"Fishing for compliments?"

"No." Blaine laughed, "I was just feeling a little self conscious about my art, in front of an incredible artist like yourself."

Kurt smiled at him, before moving on again. Looking around at the pictures before something caught his eye. He saw Blaine smirk as he followed his gaze, and they both walked over to the painting.

It was dark brown and black painting, you would think something like that would depict something bad or something horrid, but there in the centre of the canvas, was Maxi's gentle face. the black brush strokes around the canvas, demonstrating how incredibly fluffy the dog was.

"I did that one just after I met you and Max." Blaine explained as Kurt just nodded his head in shock, before lifting his camera and taking a couple of snaps.

"Why Max?"

"I don't know. A big imposing dog with a kind soul, was kind of intriguing. As soon as I got home that day, I just had to do it."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a genuinely awed expression before returning his gaze to the painting.

"Can I buy it?"

"No."

Kurt looked back at Blaine in shock once more, only for Blaine's face to melt into a huge grin.

"You can have it. Call it a gift." Blaine said, the huge grin not leaving his face as Kurt smiled widely back at him.

"Thank you." Kurt said in a quiet and grateful tone, but why do i get it for free?

"It's in exchange."

"Exchange for what?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For going on a date with me tomorrow night." Blaine said and he didn't give Kurt a chance to answer before he was walking away, grinning back over his shoulder as Kurt stood staring.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The gallery was a huge success. Wes congratulated Blaine over and over again. He was so incredibly proud of his friend.

Jesse and Rachel had been a god-send, they were exactly the kind of publicity that Blaine needed to get his name out in the world.

He had already made somewhere near, $270,000 and it was only his first gallery.

It was amazing.

He had to talking to a few other celebs that were present and then a couple of reporters, and posing for paparazzi, him, Wes and Jesse and a few others.

Blaine was ecstatic at the end of the night. And Kurt's pictures of the entire evening were amazing too. It was art. All of it. Kurt had picked the right angle for every painting to lick out highlights and make each one stand out.

Kurt had just grinned at him when he told him that the pictures were beautiful. Blaine really wanted to talk to him but he was busy chatting with Rachel and his assistant over the photographs on the laptop.

"Blaine?!" Wes called as he approached and Blaine snapped out of his trance, "are you coming for a few celebratory drinks? Jesse said he knew a great place to go for your first success?"

"Sure that sounds great." Blaine claimed excitedly as Wes then bounced off to make a plan with Jesse and Blaine went back to looking at Kurt.

Kurt looked up at him, from over the laptop, and smiled bashfully before re-engaging with the conversation. Blaine grinned triumphantly. He couldn't believe his luck.

Somebody as beautiful and amazing as Kurt Hummel was interested in him.

Of course he has had boyfriends before, but the amount of time he spent painting tended to push relationships to breaking point.

He couldn't help it. when inspiration kicked in, he could spend days painting. A lot of guys never liked that.

He knew Kurt would be different. he was an artist himself, he knew what it was like to fall into a vortex of your creation, to complete to perfection.

Plus Kurt was gorgeous, and Blaine already loved his dog so...

He snapped out of his thoughts as Kurt wandered over to him.

"Hey." Kurt said as he stopped just in front of Blaine.

"Hey." Blaine replied, but grimaced in his head at how awkward he sounded now.

"Did you mean what you said?" Kurt asked a little apprehensively.

"About the painting?" Blaine gestured and Kurt shook his head.

"Yes, but not that specifically, did you mean what you said about wanting to go on date?"

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed as his eyes widened, before he reached out to grab Kurt's hand, "yes of course I did."

Kurt looked down at their joint hands in a little bit of shock before the expression melted into something Blaine couldn't identify.

"Well, seeing as your face is going to be in the spotlight for a while now, maybe you could come over and I'll cook for us? What do you think?"

Blaine now stared at Kurt in silent shock for a second, then a massive smile spread across his face and he nodded excitedly.

"That actually sounds perfect. Yes." he said as Kurt grinned excitedly with him.

They were interrupted by Jesse after that, claiming he had a plan about what club to hit first, but obviously Rachel was going home.

Blaine caught Kurt by his wrist as he turned to go back to his laptop.

"You're coming with us right, Kurt?"

"I can't, I'm sorry, I wish I could. But I have a very important client to meet with at 7am and well..."

"Oh ok. That's alright." Blaine smiled politely and stepped back.

Kurt looked at the crestfallen expression for a second before deciding to lean in a place a lingering kiss against Blaine's cheek, and whispering in his ear.

"I would have loved to go, believe me. But there will be plenty more times for us."

As he pulled back Blaine caught his cheek with a small kiss and grinned at him brightly.

"You're right. We have plenty of time."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was date night and Kurt had spent all day planning what to cook, he grabbed a list of ingredients from his local store, he decided that a nice pasta dish would probably go down well.

It was 5:30pm and Blaine was due to arrive at 6. Kurt had showered and was dressed up, he wanted to make a great impression, even though he knew that Blaine was already interested in him.

Maximus was rolling around on the mat in the hall, groaning and grunting to himself playfully. Kurt had given him a new rubber bone, to try and keep the dog occupied and keep him away from the kitchen.

The doorbell rang at 5:55 and Kurt smiled like an idiot before placing his oven mitts down and wandering to open the door. Max's ears had shot up at the bell but he was too busy chewing his toy to get up and follow Kurt.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted, not by Blaine's face, but by a huge bouquet of red roses. Then Blaine's face peeked out from behind the flowers.

"Hi."

"Hey," Kurt replied amused at how the flowers seemed to bury Blaine underneath them, "are those for me?"

"Yes they are, but maybe I should have brought a smaller bunch."

Kurt laughed along with Blaine as he took the flowers from him and stepped aside, letting him through the doorway. Moving through to the hall, Max stood to greet Blaine, happily wriggling around and whining with the toy in his mouth, which made Blaine laugh.

"Hey, Maxi!" He greeted the dog excitedly and bent down to give his neck fur a ruffle, and Max sniffed him at him before moving back to the mat to chew his toy bone.

"He remembers you." Kurt said as he laughed at the cute display of affection between them.

"I would think so, after trying to make out with me in the park." Blaine exclaimed with a chuckle as he followed Kurt through to the kitchen.

"One thing wrong with that statement, my Maxi isn't gay." Kurt said also giggling away as Blaine took a seat at the table.

"Do you want a drink? We have wine, coffee, water?"

"I'll have a glass of water, please."

"Certainly sir." Kurt said with a flourish as he grabbed a glass for Blaine and prepared his drink.

"You have a lovely home, Kurt." Blaine said, whilst looking around, "this place is beautiful."

"Thank you," Kurt said as he placed Blaine's drink in front of him, "my mom helped me decorate it."

"Well, it's great."

Kurt appreciated the small talk while he dished up their dinner, Blaine kept asking if there was anything he could help with, but Kurt wouldn't take the offer, claiming that he was the host and Blaine was the guest. It made Blaine laugh every time.

Dinner was perfect. They spoke about their jobs and careers, family, friends, college, life. Before dessert was served, Kurt could swear that he knew about Blaine's whole life from when he was 14 to now.

"So is there a deeper meaning to your paintings?" Kurt asked as he poured some wine into Blaine's glass, "or is it like a feeling that tells you what to paint?"

They moved to go and sit on the couch, it was much more comfortable to talk.

"Well sometimes, it is just inspiration in the moment," Blaine explained as he took a seat next to Kurt on the comfortable couch, "but sometimes I have the odd feeling I need to express."

"What about the rose and the book I bought? What about that one?"

Blaine smiled slightly as he took a sip from his glass, before placing it down on the coffee table.

"That is an interesting piece. It was actually the very first canvas one I made before I moved out here." Blaine said as Kurt took his hand and played with the callouses on his fingertips, "it was a depiction of art over academics. Because I left school, and it was hard at first. That's what the book represents, and you saw the angry brush strokes right?"

"Yes I did." Kurt agreed, and gestured for Blaine to continue.

"So that was the awful side of things, that school was never the right path for me. And the rose-"

"That was made delicately and gently."

"Yes, like my talent, it took years to build into something beautiful. And that's how I always pictured my life. A beautiful piece of art."

Kurt just stared in awe at Blaine's face, his eyes giving nothing away, and Kurt thought to himself, 'This is it, this is what I've been missing. This man right here.'

Blaine gazed back at him as they both enjoyed the quiet with each other.

Max was laying at their feet and Kurt couldn't picture anything better than this moment, right now.

They sat up talking for most of the night. Blaine spoke about his brother, Cooper, who had decided on an acting career, way before Blaine ever got his artistic streak.

Kurt talked about his father, his mom dying when he was 7, bullies at school, his step mom and step brother.

"The real kick in the teeth though, was when Finn died." Kurt said after he had spoken about his family for a while, and Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, your brother died? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it lightly in a from of comfort and Kurt smiled at him gratefully.

"It's ok, it's been well over 13 years now."

Blaine looked confused for a moment and Kurt sighed before explaining.

"Finn died when he was 19, some drunk college guys decided that driving would be ok, under the influence. Finn got run over while walking back to his dorm."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah. It was hard. Especially on my parents, but it's ok now. We still talk about him a lot, any chance we get."

"It must have been awful, I can't imagine."

Kurt heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I've kind of made this night depressing now, haven't I?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head slightly and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"No you haven't."

Kurt stared back into Blaine's eyes, before his foggy brain caught up to him and he glanced down at Blaine's lips quickly. Blaine caught the look and started to lean in.

Kurt sat in a little daze for a second before he closed his eyes a little and leaned forward too.

They both could feel the heat radiating from each other, Kurt's hand was still clasped within Blaine's as they both leaned in slowly, tentatively.

Kurt took in a breath and nearly gasped as he could smell Blaine, he was so close now.

About an inch apart, Kurt's phone rings, the loud acoustic melody blaring form it's place on the table, it made both of them jump and pull back.

They grinned and chuckled at each other before Kurt picked up his phone and looked at the caller I.D.

Jesse?

"Jesse, you do realize it's 2am?"

"Kurt! Rachel went into labour early, we're at the hospital."

"Oh my god! What? Is she ok?" Kurt sat upright, kicking Max at his feet a little as he moved quickly.

Blaine stared at Kurt with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, she's ok. Doctor said that the baby can be born now, she is only 3 weeks away from her due date."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But as you could probably guess, she is terrified right now." Kurt heard Rachel's voice in the background, screaming for Jesse to come back, and he felt bad for her as Jesse continued, "Yeah I should go, but she wants you too. Can you get down here?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine and sighed a little, before smiling at him, Blaine smiles back.

"Yes I can, is it ok if I bring Blaine with me?"

"Sure." Jesse said as another scream tore out of his wife in the background, "I've got to go, see you soon."

As he hung up, Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled sheepishly.

"Rachel's in labour," he explained as Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock, "did you want to come with me?"

"Yes of course."

"Ok, let's go." Kurt said, standing up, then decided to take Blaine's face in his hands and plant a big passionate kiss on his lips.

Blaine was shocked for a millisecond before responding to it, melding their lips together for a few seconds before Kurt pulled away.

"Now we can go." Kurt said with a cheeky grin and Blaine smiled up at him, then following to get their shoes and jackets on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arriving at the hospital in record time, they had hailed a cab because they both had been drinking, they rushed into the waiting area of the maternity section and Kurt text Jesse to let him know they were here.

About 10 minutes later, Jesse came through aside door and found them, ushering them through the door with him.

They had to put scrubs on as they walked through, because of germs around the new born babies, and Jesse led them through to a small private room, where a petite angry brunette was screeching from the bed.

Kurt made his way to her side quickly, when her gaze landed on him, her expression of pain melted into a greeting for him, as Blaine stayed out of the way by the door.

"Oh Kurt...I didn't think you were...going to make it." She said breathlessly as she looked between him and Blaine, who smiled and waved at her, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" she whispered to him.

Kurt just shook his head at her.

"Don't worry about it, Rach. You're more important babe."

She smiled at him gratefully before pain rippled through her again and she screamed. Grabbing Kurt's hand inhers, she tried to breathe through the pain. Kurt was smiling as much as he could, but the strength she had as she squeezed his hand, felt like someone had it clenched in a vice.

Jesse was watching Kurt's face as Rachel took his hand, an amused glint in his eye, as he watched the pain flick through Kurt's eyes. As Kurt lightly glared at him, he just smiled back politely.

Rachel's labour progressed slowly, but steadily. And by 4:30am, she was wheeled out to another room for the birth, Kurt and Blaine wishing them a good luck as they headed back to the waiting area.

"I hope everything goes ok." Blaine said in a whisper as he sat next to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, as his other hand still throbbed from the pregnant woman who assaulted it.

"She will be fine. If I know Rachel Berry as well as I do, nothing will stop that girl from achieving anything." Kurt said in an amused tone and Blaine chuckled next to him.

After that, they sat in silence for a while, watching people be wheeled in and out of the waiting area, baby cribs being wheeled around too. Proud fathers showing off pictures of their new born children to awaiting family members around them.

Blaine had to smile at the noises some of families made while seeing the baby for the first time.

"It's amazing," Blaine said in awe as more people were wheeled through the doors, "the amount of love that one tiny baby could be born into. It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Kurt replied gently, with a small smile tugging on his lips.

After waiting another 20 minutes, Jesse emerged from a door to the left of them, with a big proud smile on his face, and Blaine and Kurt got up to meet him.

He held out his own phone to them, showing off a picture of his new born daughter.

She was so tiny and pink, with chubby red cheeks and a little button nose, Blaine and Kurt both congratulated him and hugged him tightly.

"She looks like Rachel." Kurt exclaimed lightly as he 'awed' over the tiny little face and hands he could see in the picture.

"What are you going to call her?" Blaine asked as he looked over the picture again, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as Kurt smiled at him.

"I think Rachel settled on Emily-Rose."

"Aw it's gorgeous," Kurt said as tears built up in his eyes.

Blaine squeezed him tightly.

"I better get back in there, I'll let you know when you guys can come in."

"Thanks, Jesse. Tell Rachel she did amazing." Kurt called out as Jesse disappeared behind the door.

Just as he promised, about 15 minutes later, Jesse came out to collect them with a bright smile. And he led them through into a private room at the end of the walkway, which they didn't have to wear scrubs in this time. As they walked through the door, a happy but exhausted looking Rachel smiled at them from the bed.

She was holding a tiny, wrapped up pink bundle in her arms as Kurt came over to her to give her a big hug. Blaine hovered by the door until Jesse waved him closer with a smile, and he shuffled slightly towards the end of the bed.

"Congratulations, Rachel, she's gorgeous." Blaine said as Rachel smiled up at him in greeting.

"Thank you," she responded before looking back up at Kurt again, smiling widely, "do you want to hold her, Uncle Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened a little at what she called him, as he felt his heart melt a little in his chest, a huge grin lit up his face as he nodded his head excitedly.

She giggled as he held out his arms and relinquished the tiny bundle into his hold.

She was so light and so tiny, Kurt felt like at any minute he might do something to hurt her, but he held her to his chest and breathed calmly as a few tears built up again.

Blaine came to stand next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around him again, as he stared down at the tiny baby in Kurt's arms.

Rachel eyed the two of them, standing close together, smiling down at her daughter, and she looked at Jesse with a raised eyebrow, which he just shrugged at.

She smiled back at the scene in front of her, hoping that a few years down the road, she would see them holding a tiny bundle of their very own.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They arrived back at Kurt's at about 6:30am, the streets were just starting to bustle with people, but all Blaine and Kurt could think about was sleep.

Kurt had told Blaine that he could stay at his, he had 2 spare rooms anyway, and he could also lend him some clothes to sleep in.

Once they were settled and showered and ready for bed, Kurt led Blaine to one of the spare rooms, which Blaine thanked him for but he just waved it off.

Blaine leaned in, after Kurt had wished him a 'goodnight', or a 'good morning' in this case, and planted a kiss against Kurt's lips.

It was only meant as a little 'see you soon' kiss, but Kurt had moaned and deepened it, Blaine following along, his tongue seeking out Kurt's as he pushed his back up against a wall, as they kissed passionately.

"Ok," Kurt said breathlessly as he broke the kiss, "there is no way you are sleeping in the spare room tonight." he said as he tugged Blaine towards his own bedroom.

Blaine chuckled tiredly as he followed behind Kurt, nearly tripping over each other in their hurry.

Kurt pushed Blaine down into the covers on his bed, straddling him before kissing him again.

Both of them moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues fought for dominance over the kiss, which soon enough Blaine relented and Kurt explored hi mouth.

Pulling back slightly, leaving a little nip on Blaine's bottom lip, Kurt noticed something before laughing lightly.

"What?" Blaine asked as he smiled up at Kurt.

"I think we are both too tired for this." Kurt explained as he grinded his hips against Blaine's until Blaine noticed that there was nothing happening below the waist, for either of them.

And he laughed too.

"I think you're right."

Kurt grinned cheekily at him, dragging a fingertip down Blaine's exhausted looking face, and sighing lightly.

"We have plenty of time for stuff like that." Kurt said and Blaine agreed, nodding before stifling a yawn behind his hand, as Kurt giggled again, "Let's go to sleep."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had a big photoshoot the following Friday, it was for a big advertising company in L.A, and the main model was Lily Aldridge. Tall, brunette and fabulous. Kurt had worked with her before, and he had found out that they had the same vision when it came to making the perfect shoot.

Kurt was excited about it. Blaine had interviews to attend, and people to meet with, this week, soon top of their careers they really didn't have much time to spend together, but they had a date on Sunday.

It was the Thursday morning and Kurt had wanted to go and talk to Jonathan about the shoot tomorrow and plan ahead like he always did, and he was already running incredibly late. He had been on the phone with Blaine all night, just talking, and he had overslept.

He ran through the kitchen and opened the door to let the dog outside for toilet time.

"Maxi!" He called out as he held the door open, expecting to hear pounding feet on the floor any second.

He waited.

There was no pounding doggy feet on the floor, come to think of it, there hadn't been any barking, or snuffling his feet under the duvet, or even something being knocked over this morning.

No sound at all.

"Maxi!" he tried again, in a more excited voice.

Nothing.

Kurt decided to go and look for the dog, the big bulk of him was hard to hide, and Kurt knew all of his favourite places to go. He scoured top to bottom, looking behind every piece of furniture, behind doors, in the bathroom, all the bedrooms. There was no Max.

He was starting to get worried.

"Maximus!" he called out desperately now.

As he walked back through to the lounge, he noticed a big, black fluffy bulk behind the end of the couch.

"Max?" he said softly as he approached the end where Max lay.

He was a little apprehensive about it, this really wasn't like Max, his dog was so bouncy and a big bundle of energy usually, this was right out of character and it was worrying Kurt.

"Maxi?" he said again as he rounded the end of the couch and stared down at the dog, Max was panting, and he was awake, but all he did was look up at Kurt and then lay his head back down with a whine.

His tail didn't even wag.

"Maxi, what's wrong buddy?" Kurt reached out and stroked down over the massive amount of fur covering the dog's neck and then he grabbed his phone out of his pocket as Max whined softly. "Alright, hang on, Max."

Kurt quickly dialled a number on his phone that he hoped he wouldn't have had to use again, waiting for the line to go through as he sat next to the dog on the floor.

"Hello, Hudson Riverside Animal Care centre, how can I help you?"

"Hi, is Patricia Harris available please?"

"Who is calling?"

"Just please tell her it's Kurt Hummel about Maximus, she'll take my call."

"Ok, one second please."

Kurt waited for a couple of minutes before a familiar voice came over the line.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

"Yes, hi Pat, it's me."

"What's wrong with Max?"

"I don't know, he won't get up from the floor and he keeps whining."

"Poor baby, can he stand at all?"

"I don't think so, I haven't tried."

"It's okay, Kurt just leave him where he is comfortable, would you be able to bring him in, I'll open a slot to see you this morning."

"Yes, I can, thank you."

"See you soon."

Kurt placed a rolled up blanket underneath Max's stomach, close to his back legs, and he also grabbed him by his bulky collar and lifted him to his feet. Max whined in protest but Kurt hushed him quietly.

"It's ok, buddy, come on, let's go for a ride."

As Kurt struggled, walking the dog out to his car, he thanked whatever deity made him take a gym membership 3 years ago. He managed to manoeuver the dog out to the car without any problems, and he held the end of the blanket under one armpit to give the dog's legs some support while he picked up Max's front paws to place them on the back seat.

After hefting the dog's back end up and sliding him onto the back seat of the car, Kurt had to take a minute to breath, Max was heavy, and Kurt hoped he would never have to actually carry him around.

He struggled getting Max into the vets, even with Doctor Harris' help, and he was ushered into the waiting area as soon as Max was taken through to be checked over.

Doctor Harris came and found him after a nail-biting 15 minutes, and a worried Kurt, shot up out of his seat.

"Is he ok?" He asked desperately, feeling on the edge of tears, and the doctor put her hand on his shoulder.

"It was a twisted stomach."

She went on to explain that it was more common in puppies and older dogs, but on a rare occasion it could happen and they would have no explanation of why it did. But she said the good news was that it could be corrected with surgery and that Max was young enough that he would recover in no time.

After a long goodbye to Max, and a lot of talk about the surgical procedure and the proper treatment and recovery period, Kurt left Max in her care, and he found himself driving home feeling numb.

As he parked up the car, his emotions started to build up and he decided to dial a familiar number, to hear a voice he longed for.

"Hello, beautiful." Came Blaine's happy greeting and Kurt smiled a little.

"Hey."

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine's voice sounded worried now.

"Max, he...erm...had to go to the vet."

"Oh my gosh! Kurt, is he ok?" Came Blaine's frantic reply, and Kurt sighed a little.

"He has to have surgery, but he will be ok."

"Oh, Kurt-" Blaine started but Kurt interrupted him with a choked off gasp.

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, I'm on my way."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine got to Kurt's place as soon as he could, he was a little longer than he said he would be, but he was here, finally. He knocked loudly and quickly on the door.

As soon as it was open he dashed inside and grabbed Kurt up in a tight hug, walking him backwards and back into the lounge to sit them both on the couch.

Kurt couldn't hold back his sadness over the situation anymore once Blaine's arms were around him, and he was sobbing into his jacket.

Blaine was whispering loving tender things into his ear, and Kurt's sobs soon turned to light sniffles.

"Thank you for coming over."

"I told you, Kurt." Blaine said gently as he placed a finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his gaze, "you don't have to thank me, baby."

Kurt smiled at him gratefully before leaning in to place a gentle kiss against Blaine's lips, and it did start out innocently chaste at first.

But Kurt felt so upset and disconnected now that as soon as he felt Blaine's lips open underneath his, he took advantage and plunged his tongue inside. Tasting him and smelling him, totally surrounded by all of Blaine, made Kurt hard in seconds.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss slightly, and asked him if it was really what he wanted right now, and all Kurt could do was nod quickly and lunge back in to capture Blaine's mouth in a bruising passionate kiss.

Blaine's calloused fingers automatically wandered underneath the hem of Kurt's shirt and the older man leaned back a bit to take his shirt off quickly, Blaine following suit as they went back to kissing.

Kurt started grinding into Blaine's lap where he had straddled him, unconsciously, and Blaine was releasing so many wonderful noises, Kurt thought he might come in his pants.

"Blaine..." Kurt said as he disconnected the kiss and Blaine's mouth then started travelling down his neck, "ugh...oh...i-i think we should...ah...take this to my room."

Blaine kissed his way back up Kurt's jaw and then captured his lips once more.

"Ok, take me then, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt chuckled darkly before grabbing Blaine's hand and yanking him up and off the couch, Blaine trying to kick his shoes off as he was dragged through the house to the bedroom.

Kurt pushed Blaine down on top of the duvet cover and proceeded to take his pants off quickly before shedding himself of his own, plus underwear.

He eyed the tent in Blaine's boxers for a second before his eyes raked over the rest of the toned tan body beneath him on the bed.

"You're so gorgeous." Kurt said in a rough tone that caused Blaine to shiver as he bent down to lick across Blaine's abs and his belly button before nipping his way down the prominent muscles, all the way to the top hem of his underwear.

Looking up into Blaine's flushed face and almost black lust filled eyes he grasped the hem between his teeth and pulled down, dragging the fabric slowly over the solid erection underneath, making Blaine hiss and moan in pleasure.

"Kurt...I want you.."

"What do you want me to do, babe?"

Blaine stared down at him, biting his lip as Kurt's breath ghosted over his cock, resisting the urge to thrust up into him.

"Please...suck me." Blaine pleaded almost breathlessly and Kurt grinned back at him salaciously.

"With pleasure."

Kurt engulfed Blaine's cock in one go, pushing his limitations as Blaine's cock hit the back of his throat, he nearly lost control of his gag reflex.

Blaine groaned and grunted above him as Kurt started a slow rhythm up and down his cock, admiring the taste and moaning around it, causing vibrations from his throat to travel through it and make Blaine cry out louder every time.

Blaine was getting closer, his hips had started a shallow thrust up into Kurt's mouth so the photographer pulled off quickly, Blaine groaning in slight protest before he watched him head to the drawer to get lube and a condom.

"Please...Kurt...hurry." he pleaded in a desperate voice as Kurt hurried back over to him, dropping the items on to the bed before climbing over him and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"Roll over for me." Kurt whispered as they pulled apart and Blaine smiled slightly before quickly turning onto his stomach, mindful of his now achingly hard cock, as he pressed it flush against the bed.

Kurt bit his lip and moaned at the sight of that wonderful ass, he had never seen such a magnificent one before, he really would need to take a picture of that some day.

He brought both hands on the cheeks and squeezed and rolled them under his hands for a few seconds, Blaine moaning at the attention.

"Kurt..i want you ...so much..ugh."

Kurt smirked up at him before taking up the lube and covering 3 of his fingers before dribbling some out of the bottle straight in the middle of those gloriously tanned cheeks. It made Blaine jump slightly because it was cold, but it warmed up soon enough as Kurt started spreading it around and over his hole, spreading those cheeks apart so he could watch Blaine twitch with pleasure and anticipation.

Kurt slipped one finger inside once he was done playing and Blaine keened loudly, ass clenching around his finger in pleasure. Kurt had to stop and wonder how he might get him to come from just touching him, but he would leave that though for another time. He was desperate to be inside of him.

Adding a second and then a third finger in quick succession, Blaine only hissing slightly in discomfort once, he stretched him and pushed in and around as much as he could, he didn't want Blaine to become sore before anything else happened.  
Pulling his fingers out of him he quickly tore open the condom packet with his teeth, sliding it down his aching erection slowly as to not explode prematurely, and covered himself with the lube too before nudging Blaine's legs further apart and laying on top of him with his cock rested against Blaine ass.

"Are you ready for me, babe?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear before nipping the lobe, and Blaine just moaned and bucked his hips back into Kurt.

"Please...I'm ready...fuck me, Kurt." Blaine stammered out, breathlessly as Kurt's tongue played over the side of his neck before travelling over his shoulder blade to the middle of his spine, where a light kiss was dropped.

"As you wish." Kurt said as he brought a hand down to grip himself steady as he pushed forward, catching on Blaine's stretched hole before slowly nudging his way inside him.

"Ah...Kurt! Oh oh ...fuck.." Blaine yelled out as Kurt gently nudged inside slowly until he was fully encased in those velvety walls and tight heat.

"God...you feel so good, so...tight." Kurt managed to choke out as he pulled his hips back slowly only to thrust back in a little harder.

"Oh...gosh...oh, ah yes...keep going...harder."

Blaine was nearly a babbling mess by now as Kurt's thrusts picked up their speed and power.  
His hips starting to slam against Blaine's ass, causing both of them to moan out loud at the incredible feel of the other.

Blaine brought one of his hands back behind him to hold onto Kurt's hip in a bruising grip, and Kurt almost lost it then.

Groaning into the sex scented air of the room as he quickened his thrusts once more, Blaine making some non-human noises as the sex turned a little rough, Kurt was pounding into him with all the strength he had.

Blaine shifted his hips up a little, which changed the angle of Kurt's rough thrusts, ploughing into his prostate hard enough for him to see stars and he shouted out loud in ecstasy.

"Oh! Ah! Kurt!..ugh..oh..I'm coming!" He yelled loudly and he nearly reached a screeching point as his body went rigid and tight as he screamed through his orgasm.

The tightness and heat intensified around Kurt's cock and as soon as he heard the scream he was gone too, on the next thrust he released deep inside Blaine. Shuddering through it, as the intense pleasure raced down his spine, to his toes.

He lay there on top of Blaine for a few seconds, both of them catching their breath, before he pulled out slowly and rolled onto the bed next to Blaine, who was still panting harshly.

"Wow." Was all Blaine's mushed up brain could come up with and Kurt chuckled lightly beside him before leaning over to kiss him gently.

"Yes wow." He repeated as Blaine smiled back at him, before trying to move and then giving up when he couldn't and slumping back into the covers.

"Do you need help?" Kurt asked in a light teasing tone, and Blaine nodded lazily.

"Yes please."

Kurt reached out and ruffled Blaine's curly hair lightly before helping him roll into a more comfortable position for a snuggle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was still very worried about Max that he couldn't sleep no matter how much sex he and Blaine had, and no matter how warm and snuggly and nice smelling Blaine's skin was in bed, Kurt could not settle.

And by morning he had gotten no more than at least 1 hour of rough sleep all night. Blaine was already in the kitchen, had been for the last 15 minutes and Kurt walked out of his bedroom to the most wonderful smell.

Blaine was in a pair of Kurt's sleep pants, and they were slipping down from his hips a little as he moved, he was dancing around slightly and humming a tune while he made pancakes.

Kurt had to smile, this was too cute.

"Good morning, handsome." He said and Blaine nearly dropped the pan as he transferred the cooked pancake onto a playe, spinning around to face Kurt with wide eyes.

"Fuck! You scared me." Blaine said as he placed a hand over his chest and sighed before chuckling at Kurt.

Blaine set out their plates of pancakes and fresh fruit, Kurt's mouth already watering at the sweet, delicious smell of them. He gave Blaine a big smile as he started eating, and Blaine returned the grin before digging into his own.

If Kurt hadn't known that Blaine was a painter, he would have said he was a chef, the pancakes were awesome.

"So did you say Max had to have surgery?" Blaine asked and Kurt swallowed the mouthful he had before he choked and glanced up at Blaine.

"Yeah, minor." Kurt explained as he shovelled another forkful into his mouth, trying to distract himself from worrying again.

Blaine nodded and took another mouthful of his pancakes before asking, "So when can you go and get him?"

Kurt placed his fork down and swallowed the pancakes down past the lump in his throat at the conversation topic, and took a sip of his coffee.

"She said she will call and tell me, but today, hopefully."

"Can I come with you?" Blaine asked shyly as he glanced at Kurt from under his lashes, Kurt raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"Of course."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine were on their way that afternoon to pick up Max.

The vet had called and told a still worried Kurt, that the surgery went well and Max was doing good and he would be ready to go home at around 4pm.

Driving along the way, Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's knee in a form of comfort, Kurt couldn't stop soghing in relief at the thoight of having Maxi home.

"I wonder if he will recognize me?" Blaine asked as they pulled up to the vet's, "I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks."

"Of course he will, he loves you, you know that." Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it as they smiled at each other. There could have been a hidden metaphor behind those words but it was a bit too soon for them to say it, so Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand before they made there way inside.

Max was so excited to be home, he was wriggling around, and wagging his tail and barking happily, while Kurt and Blaine just watched him from the doorway laughing.

"Well, there's a happy doggy." Blaine said in a laughing voice, and Kurt giggled before he sighed happily again.

He turned to Blaine and pushed him up against a nearby wall, and attacked his mouth hungrily, Blaine was a little shocked at first but it only took him a second to kiss back.

Kurt and Blaine simultaneously groaned as their tongues brushed, before Kurt pulled his lips away slowly.

"Blaine, I can't thank you enough for being here with me. It would have been hard on my own."

"Oh, Kurt. Whenever you need me, I'm here." He replied as Kurt buried his face in the shirt on his shoulder, and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"But there is something you can do for me." Blaine said in a curious but light voice and Kurt turned his face up to watch him. "Be my boyfriend?"

Kurt's grin felt like it was going to split his face, and he laughed happily before kissing Blaine again, quickly.

"I would love to be your boyfriend."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine had been dating officially for 3 months, and it seemed like it was going well, even though Blaine had been very busy.

He'd been doing interviews and signing contracts with Rachel and Jesse. And he had also been doing appearances and lots of couldn't blame him for being busy, he knew how press worked and fame was a fickle business. He knew Blaine had to get all the technicalities out of the way.

Kurt understood. He had been busy too. He had a magazine shoot to do this month and then at the end of the month he had a catwalk function to attend for Vogue. Blaine had agreed to be his plus one, suspecting that he would be done with all of his meetings by the end of the had been at a catwalk event before, and usually they asked him to take the professional photography beforehand and then after for promotional loved fashion photography, he loved being part of it. It was exciting.

And he knew that he was very good at what he did, it wasn't vain, it was had told him that his own personal photgraphs were also very professional looking, like pictures of family and Max and pictures of Central Park in NYC in his living room.

They always complimented each others work. It was art.

Kurt had yet to photograph Blaine while he was painting, he thought it might be a nice addition to his pictures around the apartment. He just had to ask Blaine.

The catwalk event was upon them and Kurt had picked up a suit for Blaine, from Vogue. They had a vault that Kurt could use whenever he wanted to, and he took full advantage of it for outfits to certain events.

This being one of them. For him and Blaine. They had matching navy suits, Kurt with a deep purple coloured silk shirt, and Blaine with a deep red wine coloured one. They looked fabulous and Kurt thought that anybody would be lucky to lay eyes on his boyfriend tonight. He looked absolutely perfect.

"Are you sure I should have my hair like this? Shouldn't I control it or something?" Blaine asked as Kurt was finishing up with his own hair.

"Blaine, sweetie, your hair looks good curly." Kurt reassured him as he walked over and placed a hand through some of the curls, "besides, I love running my hands through it."

"Alright then." Blaine said as he grinned at Kurt.

They made good time getting to the event, and there were lots of press and cameras and red carpet celebs everywhere.

Blaine was fidgeting beside him as they took their turn in front of some cameras before heading inside. Kurt kept his hand gently on Blaine's back, as they moved, offering a little comfort to his boyfriend.

Blaine and Kurt had spent a good 15 minutes already, talking to models and Kurt had a lot of jobs offered to him, everybody wanted a professional shoot created by Kurt Hummel, he was the go to design photographer. Blaine seemed absolutely star struck, while he watched Kurt talking to big time celebrities like they were old friends.

He couldn't believe he was with somebody as well known as Kurt.

He often wondered why on earth Kurt was with him?

He was nobody really, he had only been within the fame circle for less than 4 months, obviously he had press and interviews, but it was mostly Jesse's endorsements and support that kept him there.

Kurt had managed to break into the business all on his own. He never needed any outside support or management, he did it his own way.

Blaine often found himself staring at Kurt with so much respect and awe, then Kurt would turn and smile at him and Blaine would lose his train of thought.

He loved Kurt, already, but he daren't say it yet.

Kurt hadn't proclaimed his feelings for Blaine yet, except sometimes when they would make love at night, Blaine thought Kurt was about to say it, but he always changed it at the last minute to 'I'm so glad you're with me, or 'You make me so happy'.

Blaine found himself smiling at him as they moved around the big hall, greeting a lot of people as they went.

He wanted to scream to the world that he was in love with Kurt Hummel. And he would do just that, as soon as he knew that Kurt did too.

Kurt had been about to take his seat with Blaine when a smarmy voice interrupted from behind him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel, photographer to the stars."

Kurt looked at Blaine, who had looked over at the disgustingly sweet tone of voice from the man behind Kurt, and Kurt turned slowly with a scowl on his face.

"Jason, what a pleasure, as always."

Blaine took in the tall, dark handsome man in front of Kurt. Broad shoulders, toned arms which could be seen underneath his suit jacket, bright blue eyes that pierce straight into your soul, he had a handsome face but there was something dark in his features that told Blaine he was a horrid person inside.

"Wish I could say the same. Still alone i see."

Blaine could see that Kurt was about to retort angrily, so he stood up and placed his hand inside of Kurt's and smiled up at him.

"He's not actually, he's with me." Blaine said as the man, Jason, now focused his piercing gaze on him, looking him up and down before the smirk settled back on his face.

"Poor you. Stuck with him," he said as he pointed at Kurt, and Blaine saw something dim in Kurt's eyes, "Kurt Hummel can't do relationships. He's too focused on his work to even notice he has anybody. If i were you, i'd end it now and find somebody else, he was never that good in bed anyway."

Blaine heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath, and he felt hurt on his boyfriend's behalf.

Giving Kurt's hand a squeeze and then fixing a glare on his face, he turned back to the asshole infront of them.

"For your information, he makes me scream," Kurt looked at Blaine in shock as he continued, "and he has more class, more values and definitely better taste in clothes than you. And if you don't mind, we would like to get back to our evening, so kindly Fuck Off!"

The man, Jason was in too much shock to respond but he left and Kurt turned to Blaine with an appreciative look.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, that guy was an asshole. He an ex-boyfriend?"

"He was my first boyfriend." Kurt said as he sighed and took his seat, "I had never had a serious relationship before and i was right in the middle of getting my name out there, he was a model, so he was used to the spotlight revolving around him. So once i started focusing on my career, he didn't like it and he cheated on me."

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine said as Kurt finished explaining, and Kurt smiled at him before kissing his cheek and taking his hand again.

"It doesn't matter, I found someone better."

Blaine grinned at him as a hush fell over the crowd and everyone took their seats for the fashion show about to start.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo As soon as the door to Kurt's apartment was slammed shut, Kurt found his back up against it with Blaine's mouth firmly attached to his neck. He moaned out loud as Blaine's knee found it's way between his legs and pressed against his growing erection.

"Blaine...bedroom.." Kurt managed to gasp out as Blaine ran his tongue just underneath the collar of Kurt's shirt.

Blaine all but ripped there clothes off and together they stumbled around Kurt's house, knocking into walls and Kurt tripped over Max as he came slowly over to greet them and then knowingly backed off when they didn't pay him any attention.

Kurt found himself being laid gently onto his bed, with Blaine's hands fumbling around with the fly of his pants before they were stripped off of his legs quickly. Blaine toeing his own shoes off as he took off Kurt's and flinging them around the room.

Kurt couldn't stop giggling at Blaine's concentrating, serious face, which then made Blaine laugh and attack Kurt's chest with kisses and small nips.

"Blaine...you were so incredibly s-sexy...ugh...when you told Jay to Fuck o-off...oh." Blaine was licking his way across Kurt's chest stopping to circle each nipple and leave a tiny nip on each one, making them super sensitive, as Kurt explained. "And i want you to make...ah...love..ungh...to me t-tonight."

As Kurt choked out his sentence, Blaine looked up from where he had reached his navel, slowly circling his tongue around it before delving inside, and grinned at Kurt.

"Of course i will...ah." Blaine said around a gasp as Kurt's hand found it's way inside Blaine's underwear to tug on him slightly.

Blaine shivered as Kurt let go and decided he didn't want to wait anymore, slipping his thumbs underneath the waistband of his own underwear and slowly sliding them slowly down his slim hips, with a seductive look on his face and biting his lip, and Blaine gulped loudly as his eyes followed the slow movement and drunk in every piece of smooth pale skin that was revealed.

"I've told you before, that you're beautiful. Blaine said as he slid his own underwear off before helping Kurt get rid of his, "but tonight you look exquisite. Perfect in every, single way," he carried on while his fingers danced up Kurt's thighs and played along his hip bones before stroking over his lower abdomen and then down to cup him, "oh how i would love to cover you with my art."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, who was staring intently at his naked form, before smiling and reaching his hand out to place it on Blaine's cheek, causing the wandering eyes to look up into his own intensely.

"I would love to be covered in your art." He replied and Blaine grinned before reaching over to the side drawer and finding the lube and a condom, grinning back down at Kurt before licking a stripe from his chest all the way down to his dick.

He stopped to put lube on 3 of his fingers before he took Kurt's erection into his mouth and 2 of his fingers pushed into Kurt roughly, causing a loud cry of pleasure to fall from Kurt's lips.  
Kurt was writhing around on the bed, head thrashing side to side as Blaine's third finger disappeared inside him and he felt the burn of the stretch but it was nothing, because Blaine's mouth and tongue were amazing.

Blaine pulled off of Kurt's erection with a crude pop sound and he slid his fingers free before reaching for the condom and opening it with his teeth, which turned Kurt on even more, before sliding it on and coating himself in more lube.

Blaine made Kurt feel so safe and loved, in a way no one had before, even after all the times they have had sex, Blaine still asks silent permission with his eyes, which Kurt quickly gives of course, before pushing inside him.

The stretch feels so good that Kurt can't hold on for longer than a minute and he comes with a yell between them.  
Blaine was surprised but Kurt was embarrassed and as Blaine stopped, he hid his face, turning red.

"Hey, don't hide, what's the matter?" Blaine said as he lifted one hand to try to pry Kurt's fingers away from his face.

Kurt just shook his head and Blaine realized then that there were a few glistening droplets making their way down the sides of Kurt's temples and disappearing into his hair.

"Kurt?" Blaine frowned and pulled out of his boyfriend to lay down beside him and tried to remove the hands from across his eyes.

Blaine managed to drag the fingers away just as a shuddrring sob made it's way out of Kurt's throat, and Kurt tried to turn away from him, but Blaine wouldn't let him.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Blaine said as Kurt bit his lip and smiled at him.

"Nothing's wrong, that's just it," He said tearfully and as Blaine looked at him confused, he placed his hand on his cheek, "nothing is wrong, everything just feels so right."

Blaine smiles gently at him for a minute before he chuckled a little under his breath.

"Do you want me to make the situation extra cheesy?" Blaine said with his eyebrows raised slightly and Kurt tilted his head with a smile, waiting, "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt burst into tears and Blaine once again became worried he had said the wrong thing, before Kurt tackled him in a crushing hug and laughed wetly into his neck.

"I love you too, Blaine. So much."

Blaine sighed a little in relief before rolling Kurt over and placing himself in between his legs again. He looked down at Kurt with a cheeky grin.

"Now that that's out of the way, where were we?" He said as Kurt just giggled at him, which quickly turned into a long drawn out groan as Blaine slid back inside him.

"Oh...honey...I love you, ah..ah...faster!" Kurt started babbling and Blaine started slamming into him, changing the angle slightly and lifting Kurt's thighs higher to hit his prostate.

Kurt pulled Blaine's head down for a deep kiss, crying out into his mouth as Blaine continued pounding into him at a such a speed that Kurt's legs started to shake.

"Ah...baby..i'm coming." Blaine choked out as Kurt clamped down around him in pleasure, and arms wrapped around his chest to keep him close. The rocking motion between their hips had also trapped Kurt's erection between them, and only a few more thrusts and strokes later, Kurt came again, just as Blaine groaned out his release above him.  
"I still want to paint you." Blaine said as they were laying side by side, coming down from their orgasm bliss and still breathing heavily.

Kurt giggled at him amd Blaine just grinned.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Kurt replied as he linked his hand with Blaine's own, in between them.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely, if you let me photograph you while you do it?" Kurt asked with a sly grin of his own and Blaine laughed.

"Is anyone else, ever, going to see these photos?" He asked as he moved closer to rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"No, definitely not."

"Then I think it's a wonderful idea too." Blaine repeated Kurt's words and Kurt leaned down to kiss him, gently running his tongue against Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine sighed into it, as just as their tongues met inside Blaine's mouth, there was a whining noise and a light scratching outside the bedroom door. They pulled away and laughed at each other.

"Alright Maxi, hang on, buddy." Kurt said as he got up to go see to Max, walking past Blaine naked and throwing a knowing smirk over his shoulder as Blaine watched him.

Blaine just grinned to himself and thought, 'I'm going to marry that man someday.'  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had stormed out of Wes' office, that meeting to iron out a contract had not gone well. Wes had been trying to push him to make an exclusive contract with clients, which would mean Blaine would essentially work for them instead of himself.

He didn't want to do it, and now he had argued with his manager/best friend in front of important people and then he had stormed out like a diva.

He felt bad about it, but he wanted to be a free artist, he didn't want to be bound by contracts left right and centre. He wanted to make art, but he didn't want it turning into something he felt pressured to do. Art was beautiful, and it should stay inspirational. If he was pressured to create something, he wouldn't enjoy it.

He stormed all the way to Kurt's house, still fuming but the nice afternoon weather had calmed him down a little.

He rapped loudly on the door, there was a bark from inside and as soon as the door opened, Blaine walked past Kurt, not saying anything.

Kurt closed the door and turned to follow him with a raised eyebrow. Taking in Blaine's tense shoulders and the angry scowl on his beautiful face. Kurt sighed as he walked to him to wrap him in his arms.

Blaine sagged into Kurt's embrace and Kurt sat them both down on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Kurt asked gently, while running his hands comfortingly all over Blaine's upper back and through his hair.

"Wes is trying to make me sign exclusive contracts." Blaine explained the whole situation to Kurt as best as he could, and Kurt just nodded along with the story before he answered.

"Maybe you should just make a contract paper up for yourself, and send it to companies to sign whenever they want you to work for them? Make your own rules and regulations."

Blaine just stared at Kurt for a while.

"Will that work?"

Kurt shrugged.

"It's what I do, create a waver form too, and a clause, if you feel like you are being pressured or threatened then you have a right to leave."

"Could I see a copy of yours?"

"Sure."

They spend the next hour going through one of Kurt's contract papers, and Kurt had pointed out different sections to him and had just gone through tge contract clause with him, when Blaine's phone rang.

Kurt gave him space as he spoke to Wes, keeping an ear out for harsh words, but there were none, Blaine was quite he and Wes worked through their problems over the phone.

"Well, he wasn't happy with what I did today, but he agrees with me about making our own."  
He said as he hung up the phone.

Kurt had poured him a drink, and placed it next to him as they both sat at the kitchen table. Kurt placed his hands in front of him, waiting.

"I don't know what to do now, I feel so stressed and I hate it." Blaine said as he took a long drink of wine before Kurt placed a hand on his wrist and slowly pulled the drink away from him, Blaine quirked an eyebrow up.

"You gave me it."

"Not to chug." Kurt replied, and he placed his hands over Blaine's on the table.

"What do you usually do when you're stressed."

"Paint." Blaine answered as he shrugged, "but I really don't feel like it right now."

"Let's go get your painting things and bring them back here." Kurt said with a sly look on his face and Blaine smiled as he asked, "Why?"

"Because Mr. Anderson, I want you to paint me."

They made it to Blaine's studio and back again, in under 25 minutes, and Kurt had asked Blaine where he wanted to paint, if there was any specific lighting advantages around the place, and Blaine just told him that anywhere was fine. So that's now where Kurt found himself, lying draped over the couch as Blaine mixed up the paints he was using.

Kurt was shirtless, and Blaine admired the pale canvas of skin before him for a while, running his palms up and over Kurt's back and shoulders, causing his boyfriend to sigh in contentment at the treatment.

"I could stay like this all day, if you keep that up." Kurt said as he sighed, until Blaine poked his side and he squirmed and giggled.

"Now this is going to be wet and cold," Blaine warned him in an amused voice as he got a brush ready, "But I need you to keep still."

"Ok."

As Blaine made his first stroke against the warm skin of Kurt's shoulder, Kurt jumped at the cold, wet shock of the feeling, and Blaine laughed before wiping off the smudge to start again.

Kurt didn't move this time.

Blaine admired the dark brush strokes against Kurt's pale skin, loving stroking the brush over it, watching how Kurt seemed to shiver when the end of the brush flicked across his skin.

Blaine had decided to create a scene he imagined that would depict Kurt's life, it was going to be beautiful.

He had on one side, a very dark corner which an iron cage sat in, it's door open and the area surrounding it very dark, and grey. Then Blaine painted a fading into light scene of the L.A back drop, and over that, escaping from the cage flew a blackbird, it's beak open in silent song. He imagined Kurt's life escaping from his home town and soaring into L.A with his head held high.

The contrast of the colour against Kurt's skin was incredible. Unlike anything Blaine had ever seen, and as he continued to brush tiny strokes over his creation, Kurt began moaning softly.

Blaine decided that a rainbow should be present in his painting, something special for Kurt and him, so he started a dripping rainbow pattern across the other shoulder blade, starting from the back of Kurt's neck and sweeping down and underneath one arm.

Kurt was moaning and lightly gasping on each stroke by his neck and Blaine found it incredibly arousing, and he was rock hard in minutes.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped out as Blaine's strokes continued to move just underneath his arm down his side, "What does it look like?"

Blaine smiled and put his brush down, admiring his work on Kurt's back.

"I could take a picture?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded his head as he pointed over to his camera bag on the counter.

"You can use my best one." He said and Blaine got up to retrieve it.

As Blaine was walking back with Kurt's professional camera in his hand, he eyed the way Kurt's gaze had dropped to the tent in his jeans, and he bit his lip as he handed Kurt the camera.

As Kurt set up the camera lens, and passed it back to Blaine, he sighed as he settled back on his front. He heard Blaine shuffling around behind him, then he felt a pair of thighs settle down over the back of his own, and an erection dig into his ass as Blaine leaned over to take a picture.

"There you go," Blaine said in a husky sounding voice, as he edged forward a little more, his hardness pressed more firmly against Kurt's ass as he showed Kurt the screen on the camera, "What do you think?"

As Kurt stared at the picture, trying to ignore the shallow thrusts against his ass, he gasped in shock as he grabbed the camera out of Blaine's hands to study the picture a little closer.

"Oh my god! Blaine! That's on my back? Right now?" Kurt exclaimed in shock as he got up from underneath Blaine to run to his nearest mirror and turned around to stare at his back, "Oh, Blaine...it's beautiful."

He was concentrating on the picture in the mirror so much that he didn't realize that Blaine had followed him until arms snuck around his waist, and a mouth said by his throat, "Just like you."

Kurt closed his eyes as an intense heat rushed through him, and he gasped as Blaine's hands ran up his back and lightly carressed over where the painting was, before lightly placing his lips to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine...I love you.." Kurt gasped as Blaine gripped onto his shoulder and tenderly bit down on the top of his shoulder, and pushing him against the mirror.

Kurt grunted at the force of impact with the mirror and the wall, and he groaned when Blaine ran a hand down his body to cup him through his jeans.

"Come with me." Blaine said against Kurt's lips before placing a light kiss against them, and tugging Kurt forward by his hand, leading him back to the couch.

As Blaine pushed Kurt back down onto his back on the couch, he grinned cheekily at him before picking up another paintbrush and dabbing it in white paint, then quickly making a swirling pattern in the middle of Kurt's stomach, his boyfriend gasped and jumped at the cold feeling.

Blaine laughed and Kurt just smirked at him before his hand dived for a brush of it's own and coating it in dark blue paint he flicked the end of it, and the spatter caught Blaine's cheek and neck, which made him gasp back at Kurt.

Blaine decided, if it was going to get messy, then he needed to be naked and so did Kurt. So he peeled his shirt over his head quickly, and undone his own jeans, throwing them and his underwear, somewhere across the lounge and Kurt followed suit, laughing.

Blaine completely forgot about the brush now as he dipped 3 of his fingers into red paint and made tiny patterns along Kurt's ribs.

Kurt was giggling as he dipped his palm in bright yellow and made a hand print on Blaine's chest.

Blaine and Kurt had managed to cover each other's bodies in mostly bright colours, although Kurt had found an odd interest in putting dark spots around Blaine's face and neck.

They were completely covered and Kurt was incredibly thankful that his couch was leather, easy to clean.

Blaine had wrestled Kurt's hand, covered in bright pink paint now, Kurt mixing the colours he wanted, away from making pink streaks in his curls, and grinned down at him before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Blaine's hand found the orange paint and he laid it down flat in the middle of Kurt's chest and dragged it down across his abdomen.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, tongues wrapped around each other, and he bucked his hips up, while he pulled Blaine closer with his bright pink hands on his ass.

Blaine broke the kiss and gasped as he grinded his hips back down into Kurt's, feeling their erections rubbing together, both sticky and slick with paint, Blaine was covered in yellow and green, and Kurt's white and red, mixed in with them to create a lot of brown and purples.

"Oh...Kurt..." Blaine choked out as he felt his orgasm rushing up on him like a horny teenager.

"B-blaine." Kurt returned in a groan as he let go first, coming between them, his release mixing in with the paint on both of their torsos.

Blaine lost his control as he grinded against Kurt even harder, biting his lip and releasing a load moan as he covered Kurt's stomach in his own cum.

Kurt's hands reached up to wrap around his shoulders and he was dragged down to lay on top of him, bending his head down, the mixed smell of Kurt and paint filling his nostrils as he panted into Kurt's ear.

"Well, I've never made love in paint before." Blaine said while chuckling slightly, and Kurt grinned as he wrapped his arms around him even tighter.

"First time for everything, my love." Kurt said as they both lay in their come and paint, exhausted but completely relaxed and extremely satisfied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Epilogue

Blaine was going through their photo album, trying to find pictures to embarrass Kurt with, his husband's 60th birthday was coming up, Rachel and Jesse wanted as many embarrassing ones as he could find.

Which weren't many. Kurt tended to be behind the camera, rather than in front of it. So the life of a professional photographer goes.

So far, Blaine had only found 2 from when their girls were young and gave Kurt a make-over.

He scoured through at least 16 albums that afternoon, and he had to pause through the last one, when he came across a picture in the middle that he had never seen before.

He forwarded about 5 pictures to Rachel that night, the best he could do, he told her, and kept the one he found, to ask Kurt about it when he got home.

Kurt had been away for the last week, his father, Burt, had been ill for quite some time, so Kurt often flies out to Ohio, to give his step mother a break and help her look after his dad.

Burt had a 3rd heart attack a few years ago and it was touch and go for a quite a while, he had managed to pull through, but he would never be the same man again. And at 85 years old, he was very frail.

They had all come to accept it, and Kurt, being the brave and ever devoted person he was, decided to take it upon himself to help out. And he had been for the past year and a half.

Blaine couldn't fault him, he was so proud of him for doing what he was.

He had just made dinner when Kurt walked through the door, their old Labrador mix, Buster, greeting him excitedly at the door.

"Hey, boy, yes I know, I know you love me." Came Kurt's light tone as he spoke to the dog and Blaine grinned to himself.

Kurt had always been so attached to dogs, since Maximus died about 16 years ago, they had owned 3 dogs altogether, ever since they were married.

They had been married for 25 years.

"Hey, honey." Kurt greeted as he appeared through the kitchen door, a tired but happy grin on his face, dropping his suitcase as he walked over to embrace his husband.

"Hey yourself, sweetheart. How's dad doing?" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's shoulders, his husband sagged in his hold a little.

"Same old, but he sends his love." Kurt sighed as he smiled sadly at Blaine, "and he wants us all there for Thanksgiving this year."

Blaine laughed, Burt always wanted everyone around for Thanksgiving, nothing had changed since Melissa was born.

Melissa was their oldest daughter, she was 22 years old, and in college in New York.

Their next child was also a daughter, Samantha, was 20 years old and also in college, but she attended UCLA, claiming she didn't want to be far from home.

Their sons, 17 year old Zachary and 15 year old Ryan, were perfect sports fans like Burt, and always sat around the T.V with their grandfather to watch the game.

"That's great," Blaine replied after chuckling, "I'm sure the boys would appreciate it."

"Mhm." Kurt hummed while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, baby, I found this in one of the photo albums. When did you take it?" Blaine asked as he handed the photograph over to Kurt, while he dished up their dinner.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and took the picture from Blaine, eyeing it before smiling widely.

"That was on our wedding night." Kurt explained as Blaine smiled back at him, "you looked so beautiful with the moonlight bouncing off of your ass, I had to take a picture."

"It's lucky I had such a nice ass back then." Blaine said amused and stood next to Kurt as he put the picture down on the table top.

"You still have a nice ass," Kurt said as he wriggled his eyebrows at his husband, "I would take a thousand photographs of it if I could."

"Well then maybe you should take a couple shots, before it gets too old." Blaine said chuckling as he was pulled onto Kurt's lap in the chair.

"Oh don't worry," Kurt said cheekily as he gripped Blaine's collar bringing him closer, "there's plenty of time for that."

Blaine laughed as Kurt covered his mouth with his own, and they spent the rest of the afternoon, enjoying each other's company and swallowing each other's moans.


End file.
